Everlasting gift of life
by Divine entity
Summary: Sudden mysterious happenings may just lead to something more than the root...a mystery brewing, a killer on the loose and the clock ticking. Can Cindy solve the riddles that plague her or will she be engulfed in the flames?


_**Something she never had**_

_**By**_

**_Arvesen_**

**_Dear teachers, friends, reviewers, readers, authors, sister (akka) and all. Please review once you have read this chapter of this story and give me a feedback on my story, weather it was good, bad or ok. I always love constructive criticism and encourage you to write as long a review as you want. If you do not know how to write a review, please go to my pen name on the top left hand corner of this screen, which will lead you to my profile. Please go to favorite authors just below but above my stories, into the profile of one of the four369 and her profile will explain all. Thank you and have Enjoy!_**

**_This chapter-cross that, this whole story is especially dedicated to my friends, family and teachers from Eden Wood who encouraged me to write on. A special thanks to my Language arts teacher Mrs.B (you will know who you are…) and Mrs.D ( I hope you will read this story and review because thatwill make me immensely happy)_**

_**Also, to my dear friend from 811-N.M ( I am not writing full names because of confidentiality) and all my classmates whom I dearly miss. Also to my dear sister G.A and mybrothers A.S and K.S.**_

**_You guys rule and in all honesty, I mean it. Enjoy this chapter and be sure to review. _**

**_If you enjoy this story, please read my other one from my other pen name- One of the four369 (also on my fav. authors list)_**

**Something she never had**

**By **

**Arvesen**

**Chapter 1**

There were many ways to describe 18 year old, Cindy Marshal Adverish but perhaps the closest one of them all was the sea. The sea was cold and solitary a like Cindy. It was mysterious below, as was Cindy. The dark abyss of mystical water was quiet but in a way superior and had a lot of control and so did Cindy.

But there were a few things that most would not suspect as similarities though. Inside the cold, hard exterior with shark infested waters was a place where fish swam and living creatures resided happily with life and love. The ocean gave life and protection to the creatures of the water. Protection, shelter, life and…love.

Outside, Cindy was cold and hard but inside she was something else…less self-centered, addictive to control and wealth, less pained with the burden of power, pride and the family name. There was something in her…waiting for just the right time to blossom, a spark was all she needed.

It was like a wilting flower left to perish yet waiting unknowingly for some kind show of affection, like the sun offering its presence of heat and light or water contributing to its growth. Something she was waiting for…something she needed yet didn't know she needed. It was odd really how she couldn't express her self. Indeed, there were great similarities between her and the aquatic empire.

Cindy was an elf and alike most elves, she was witty, fast thinking and ambitious. But what divided Cindy and others from the rest of the population was that she was one of higher cast meaning that her family name was ancient and had a lot of pride attached to it. They were of pure blood meaning that none of their family members had married from outside the elvian world and all had more wealth than one could count to.

Her cast members spoke two languages. English as well as Donoros Camosa, the ancient elvian language only known to those of pure elvian paths. She was wealthy alike her kind and superior as well. Since she was of higher cast, nothing mattered more to her and the other superior elves than her status, ambitions, dignity and most of all, pride in life.

This was a larger reason why most of her kind didn't make very many friends. It wasn't that they were incapable of it, they were simply too…cautious to get too close to someone such as a friend. If they even tried…they would be able to attract as many friends as one could dream of…but instead they chose to stay intheir tight circle of pure blood Elvians, some higher up than others but Cindy being a top them all, with only a few leading at her pace.

They were known as the popular group of the school and no one, no matter what they wore, how they spoke or what their status was in their community could get into this tightly maintained group. Their friendships were not built on trust, harmony and kindness but more on blood, pure-ness, wealth and the walls of wit, pride and family ties.

They rarely had fights that ascended above a certain level because they all knew their titles and none would question that. They also needed family ties and seeing as none ever apologized for their misdeeds, they did not exceed any further than small disputes than needed to, in fear of loosing their 'friendship'.

The school that she was educated in was called Anmonize Acholise (Un-mon-eh-z-A-ck-oh-li-ze), meaning 'Alignment of the soul'. It made very little sense but there was nothing to gain by arguing for the name to be changed and so it never was. Once she completed her task, she would be rewarded by graduating to 'Milein Emorta Eternatie' (Ma-ie-lee-en-Ie-mor-ta-Ie-ter-nat-ie) meaning, 'Knowledge of immortal eternity'. It was the elvian way of saying-Knowledge is the key to success. You can lead a life for eternity but will not succeed in anything if you do not have knowledge.

Cindy was mature, well mannered and calm always littered with an aura of superiority and hidden darkness around her that made others bow down as if cowards. The girl was popular, pretty, smart and snappy, everything one would want. No one ever questioned her because she was supposed to be right always. She had always been taught that way and anything else seemed out of the ordinary.

There was a time when she had a family who acted cold and superior outside but between the family, they knew they cared for each other, everyone worked together and they always had special time to spend with each other. It was only herself, her father and her mother. Her family was the most important thing to her but then _it _happen. Her mother, Maya Adverish fell ill with Anseria. Although elves were smart and witty, they didn't have the cure for the illness and soon Maya died a tragic death with her husband and her 13 year old daughter at her bed side.

Maya had always been the kind of person who looked out for everyone. She was kind and compassionate inside and outside the walls of wealth and she cared for everyone, probably one of the only elves of high casts like herself. None would dare to do such a thing as care for those outside the wall of pureblood, but everyone loved her like their sister none-the less. She acted upon heart rather than instinct. A distinct difference between the others of her community.

She never listened to the news reports because they were always depressing and sad. The reason the Adverish family was well known was not only because of their wealth and status but because of Maya. She was well known far and wide for her community services such as taking care of the orphans, old people and poor, and when she passed away, everyone was mourning her loss. It was as if the whole community had lost their sister.

Cindy and her father had been deeply wounded by her passing and mourned her death far longer than the rest. Unlike Cindy, who refused to forget about the sadness and depression that haunted her, her father had remarried to a woman named Sorel Leina Arven. Sorrel was vain, over stylish and liked nothing better than to talk about the latest fashion, how wonderful it was and how much each dress of hers cost. She had a son and a daughter and even though Sorrel and her father, Ruben, had been married for almost three years (they were married when Cindy was 15 ½), she could not help the fact that she knew nothing about the three of them.

Her stepbrother, Darnien who was named after the great re-searcher Darnien Zealos, was a bookworm through and through. Despite his age of 16, he was still one of the smartest elves around, not counting Cindy of course. He buried his nose into book after book reading endlessly, day in and day out, weather the sun blazed or the moon shined, he would be reading viscously as if addicted. It was amazing that he still had more books to read in the house library. Perhaps the only difference between the two was that he was kinder and less absorbed in trying to out smart and out talk people like Cindy was.

Her step-sister, Lily who was 20, on the other hand was a lot different. She was calm and soft with a large smile always plastered on her kind face. She never hurt anyone and always tried to think as much good of others as she could. She much reminded Cindy so much of her mother, Maya. But there was something about Lily, something secretive and dark, hidden behind the depths of kindness that Cindy could not approach. Something Cindy could not figure out but could sense that it wasn't good. She always dismissed the thought but everyday, that thought grew stronger and stronger.

Her thoughts strayed towards the current day, which was the day before one of the most important days of her life. Today, her father's closest friend from childhood was coming along with his family and was to stay at the Adverish mansion for the next few weeks, possibly going settle here if it was good enough a place.

The next day was Cindy's initiation.

Elves were naturally born with sense and wit, but they had to earn their power using their sharp skills. In order to do that, the elves had to visit the council of elders, the elvian communities' leaders, when they come of age, which was 18 years. Then they would be given a special task, one of which they were to complete out of necessity. It was always different and depended upon the elf's past, present and future. They would have a certain amount of time to complete their task depending on what was expected of them.

If they completed or accomplished the task they were given, then they would get the powers of elves. The power to control, the power to hurt and the power to heal, practically the power to do anything they wanted. It was almost like a witch earning to get her wand, only that this would be built into them. The more knowledge and wit they possessed, the more they could do with their special power and increase it. But there were consequences as well if it was not to be completed on time.

If one did not complete the task they were provided within their range of time, they would receive consequences worse than death, or so it had been said. An elf who did not complete their task was called a Dira. Diras were not seen often because once they became Diras, they had two months to help another elf with his/her task or some kind of problem that could alter their lives. But if the two months passed and they did not manage help another elf, they would disappear and no one was ever known to return once they disappeared.

Some legends suggested that they were eaten up by wild animals; others said that they simply died but the most believable explanation was that they were banished and sent to another land far away, called _Alonas A' Dira---_Meaning the land of the Diras, in the sacred ancient elvian language of Donoros Camosa. The elders of the community said that it mattered not weather you were a Dira or a full fledged elf, as long as you completed or failed the task without complain and excuses, but some like the higher casts disagreed. They perceived that becoming a Dira and not redeeming your self was a great insult and disgrace to the family name.

Of course, it wasn't as bad as they made it to be but then again, hardly anyone failed to complete their task and if at all they did, most managed to redeemed themselves. Cindy was going to face her future the next day, something that could change her life and attitudes forever, something that would give her more knowledge, wisdom, strength, control…and something that she had long wanted deep inside but never gotten.

Snapping her book of thoughts closed, Cindy picked up her soft hairbrush and began combing her blonde hair that ran like a river steadily down her back. Her sharp eyes had a mixture of dark, night sky blue and, matching her hair intensely. The elf wore a dark blue graceful and form fitting dress along with matching stilettos that emitted the sound of genuine bells as she walked. Sighing at her always-perfect appearance and never having a chance to do anything out of the ordinary or interesting since the incident of her mother's death, she drew herself to her full height and placed her brush down.

A soft but thick and hollow knock resided on the grand oak door of her large room. "Come in Dipsy", Cindy said in a slow exasperated voice. A small creature entered the room timidly, looking at its master yet adoring her style. These creatures felt the need to play the part of a slave in their master's life and though they were never paid, they were still provided shelter, health care, food and all the other facilities that were needed.

Dipsy was a small night blue pixie with baby blue sparkling eyes and childish features, who didn't even come 1/3 of the way to Cindy's waist. He had large floppy ears, small hands and feet as well as large adoring eyes that sparkled every time he looked at his master and his family. He was timid but one of the best pixies they had as servants and was extremely loyal to his lord.

The little creature wore a small gray shirt that fell to his knees and past, yet some how fitting him perfectly. "Dipsy is bringing news from mistress", said the nervous servant "The guest has come and master is wanting you to come to the room of the dinning after meeting the guestests", he recited. Although his sentence was barely comprehensible and full of grammar mistakes, the young elf knew what he meant and so dismissed him off, telling him that she would be down for dinner in a few minutes.

Sighing yet again, she picked up her posture and glided out of the room in her lady-like manner she was so often taught about. Well at least there wasn't going to be the awkward silence that was present at dinner times like most days when Cindy refused to make a conversation or join in one.

The little 'princess' (as some referred to her at school behind her back) walked slowly down a flight of white marble stairs, polished, shinny and boasting of their manner and the family name. As she entered the great hall, which she reached fairly quickly, she saw her father, step-mother, step-sister and step-brother all standing together as if waiting to take a family photo. She contemplated that if she were in that photo, it would only make it look awkward. They were all so happy (or posed to be) and Cindy had learnt to do nothing but glare.

Walking towards them, Cindy joined the group and waited for the arrival of their guests. As if on que, the door bell of the mansion rang and they could hear the small squeaky voice of one of their elves welcoming them. "Well come to Adverish mansion", the creature said in a timid voice and scurried away as the guests walked in. They probably had to go through all the different formalities before entering the mansion, which must have been the reason Cindy, had time to come all the way from her wing.

There were three of them. Aroll Kemis, who Cindy instantly recognized as the great archeologist known far and wide as 'the great Kemis'. He was famous for discovering the dessert of Senarza where their ancestral path of the elves first began. He was currently on his search to find the ancient elvian recipe to predicting the future in order to prevent mistakes of the past from occurring again.

Aroll had short dark brown hair and a large grin on his face, making him tremendously resemble a smiley face from the human cartoons...only much more handsome and without the yellowish face. There was a woman beside him who had silky brown hair that fell to her shoulders and also accompanied a smile. The third member of their family though looked nothing like either of them. There was a boy with short black hair and bright startling green eyes while the other two had blue. Muscular build was clearly shone, as were his kind features upon his face. He was tall and stood grandly along with his family.

"Ahh Aroll", said her father's grand voice as he met his long time friend "And Semise", he said, acknowledging the man's thin wife. "And who is this?" he asked them, looking at the young boy in the middle. "This is Artemis", said the woman in a grand pitched voice looking at the boy and patting him on his back. "Our adopted son, 18 years of age", she explained after seeing the look on their faces, "But he is like our own. He isn't elf though. "He's a shape shifter", she said proudly making her son smile warmly. Semise seemed to like to boast about her son very much.

"Oh, a shape shifter. Someone who can change themselves into another thing or being if they know enough about them", he said. "Yes indeed" There was a short silence.

It was now Mr.Adverish's time to introduce his family. "This is my beautiful wife, Sorrel", he began, looking at Sorrel lovingly and Cindy had to try her best to refrain from rolling her eyes as well as producing a gagging sound as Sorrel looked at her husband with a 'heart warming' smile and Cindy could almost see her batting her eyelashes.

"This is my son Darnien", he said acknowledging the boy with thin rimmed glasses who stood by him, "Smarter than any one his age, this one", he said to the boy. This time Cindy couldn't help the small un-woman like snort that she produced but luckily no one noticed nor heard and if they did, they were doing a pretty good job of hiding their disapprovals.

_Smarter than any one his age indeed_, though Cindy herself had to admit, she sounded quite envious of the fact that he got such great accomplishment simply because he read excessive amounts of books. 'Book worm' she would title him, though she did have a little respect for the boy and his incentives.

"This is my daughter Lily", he said with a small smile looking down at brown haired girl, with a little pink bow on her head. Cindy could see that her father was standing beside Lily trying to say something acumilative of her but finding nothing, he simply gave her a big smile. "And this…" he paused for a moment's impact "Is my brilliant daughter Cindy. Cindy's wit is sharper than any knife one could make", he said with a huge grin, lighting up his face. Ruben Adverish had always loved his daughter, perhaps even more so than his own life.

There were many reasons for why. One could have been because she was also his first wife's daughter and although many years had passed since her death, he could not, would not alike Cindy, let her go. Although many thought that he was now with a new woman and had forgotten his first love…that was not the case. Maya was, is, and would always be his true love.

Maybe it was because she was so much like himself-perfect, righteous, superior, cold, smart and witty, insightful and everything one would dream their child to be. Or perhaps it was simply because he was her father and she his daughter…a fathers love some would say.

Cindy lightly smiled at the family, and gleefully grinning inwardly for all the attention about her. "Ahh Cindy", said the archeologist first "I have heard a great many things about you" Cindy found no reply to this statement and so she simply continued to smile. After a bit of a friendly chat (for the adults alone and Lily trying to make light conversations and failing miserably) they moved to the dinning room to eat their dinner.

Everyone sat down in stylish red chairs embroidered with bright gold, with a matching table, a lined with expensive plates, cups and bowls worth millions. The adults started to chat again while waiting for their dinner to arrive but unfortunately, the children were having a harder time communicating and conversing. "Well…umm…Isn't this a nice visit?" Lily tried to converse and seemed to be the only one acute on starting a conversation at all.

Cindy blocked out all noise including Lily's conversing attempts, and keenly focused on the conversation of the adults. This power was given to elves by birth but only the ones who could perfect it could really listen in on conversations, like Cindy, effectively and for a long period of time. Her father and Aroll were well into an interesting conversation of deserts and Aroll's adventures. Her father knew fairly much about the desert and the ancestral path of all elves to join into the conversation, while Aroll related to his adventures and so their conversation was through without arguments, simply discussions.

As odd as it might have seemed, although Mr.Kemis was talking about his own adventures and how he had escaped death several times, it hardly seemed like he was boasting. "Oh I see. I've never heard of the Siberian jewel before. What does it do", her father was inquiring. "Well, it gives the beholder eyes as sharp as the teeth of a saber tooth tiger hence the name _Siberian _jewel", Mr.Kemis said with a sly smile on his face.

Cindy blocked the voices of the men and unblocked the voices of the women. Unlike the two mean, Aroll Kemis and Ruben Adverish, the ladies seemed to be having a hard time on which subject to pick. Sorrel kept talking about all the lovely little clothes she had in her wardrobe, how expensive they were and how each matched perfectly to her furniture while Semise was talking about her son and his great accomplishments. After listening a while, Cindy was about to come back to what Lily was droning on and on about when she heard them finally agree upon a topic. What dress or latest fashion (women's ware) would best fit Artemis.

This was a funny topic, Sorrel kept telling Semis the wonderful dresses that she had and Semis tried imaging Artemis in them. "Oh you know what dear?" she hear Sorrel relate, "How about a dark night blue dress with pink ruffles?" "Oh…perhaps not…pink ruffles…red ruffles would suit better-," Semis replied.

Cindy almost chocked, laughing, on her lemon spring juice when she heard Sorrel suggest a beautiful pink gown with white stripes and Semis actually considered it. Imagine that, Artemis with his short hair tied in two little locks of pony tails with pink bows in a pink dress with white stripes. Coming back to what Lily was saying, she listened to her step-sister incase Lily decided to ask her any questions which would have made Cindy look like she was day dreaming and that was something an Adverish never did.

"Artemis, well you're a shape shifter right?" asked Lily, clearly trying to fake interest and peek the others upon it as well. "Er…Yes I am", he said, a little uncertain looking around at Cindy and Darnien who offered no help. "And what can you turn into?" she asked looking at him with wide eyes. "I can change into living creatures or change colors", he said quickly, trying to avoid the subject. No one else was talking and he seemed a bit of an outsider, never having met these people nor being an elf.

"Like what?" Lily persisted, clearly not seeing the hesitance in his voice but was now at real peaked interest due to the fact that he might have been able to turn into something like a table or chair or anything at all. "Er…Eagles, Minis, sparrows, gults…Vultures…" That word stopped Lily from her next sentence, her eyes widened even more and she averted her attention noticeably towards her brother, who was sitting beside her. "Darnien, what book is that?" she asked, refusing to quit making conversations but certainly not intent upon talking on birds anymore. "Live by night fall", he said in a neutral, uninterested voice, focusing on his book and away from his persistent sister.

"Isn't that the one where the girl gets hung by a rope and is killed?" she asked. Darnien sharply shut his book to send a withering death glare towards his sister. "Thanks a lot. You just ruined the book. I was really enjoying it too", he snapped sharply at her before she would or could say anything.

Luckily, Lily didn't have to do any more conversing because right at that moment, there was a soft humming of a soft female voice that signaling the sentence 'dinner is served' and almost instantly in stepped a huge group of different colored pixies, brining mountains of food, anything that one would ever know of or want to eat.

As the group ate, they satisfied their stomachs and the elders continued to talk. The youngsters on the other hand, ate quietly and fast so that they could possibly escape each other's company. As soon as Artemis finished eating, he mumbled something about exploring and excused himself gracefully from the table and left the room filled with lights. Darnien ate his dinner with least bit of excitement, finished it and excused himself as well once done and went off to find a new book in the library.

Lily sat there staring at her plate of delicious delectates and delicacies but she had something more important to do at the moment than eat and like the rest of the kids, she too excused herself, leaving the adults alone to chatter in the dinning room.

---

Cindy had decided that she wanted to go for a small walk around their huge mansion's

Garden area. Walking slowly and examining the flowers which she had seen so long ago, brought back family memories of when her mother, father and her used to play in the garden together when she was a small child. Always laughing and having fun, getting sprinkled with water. She loved this garden but hardly came back to it nowadays.

After what seemed like an hour, though probably minutes, Cindy was shaken awake from her memories and thoughts when she heard the sound of soft footsteps, walking on the lush green grass that was barely visible due to the dim lighting. She spun around to see Artemis examining a long tulip like flower.

He hadn't yet acknowledged Cindy's presence; she was deeper into the darkness of the night, away from the light. "That's a Telit", she explained, unable to keep her mouth shut as he looked around it slowly and amazingly not startled by her sudden presence. "It lures flies into its mouth, poisons them and then feeds on them", she explained as he turned around fully to face her.

He gave a meek smile. "Finally, some one who actually knows the name of this flower and its specialties", he said "I've seen this thing almost every where I go and no one knows its name." "Well, there are 3 books dedicated to the flower in our library and if you wait a few days, the books duplicate themselves into different ones…you can find some in there", she said uninterestedly. "I s-", unfortunately Artemis was cut off of his sentence by a the large bang that was heard inside the house.

"What's that?" asked Artemis, worry clearly evident in his voice. But Cindy was already darting back towards the doors that lead into the house from the garden, Artemis hot on her heals. The elf located the area that the bang occurred in by listening to the gasping and footsteps of the parents. Apparently it was in the East Wing of the mansion, opposite of the dinning area which was located in the West Wing.

The two youngsters ran into the hall way where everyone was gathered and it took a minute for them to go through the crowd of the four parents, adult and the huge group of house pixies who eagerly awaited their next command from their masters. "Oh dear, this is horrid", said Semise. "Your right indeed. My beautiful walls need a full refurbishing", Sorrel complained about the damage of her walls. "That isn't the only thing", Cindy's father spoke up, "It's a message", he said. "But there isn't anything written Ruben", said Aroll. "A picture is worth a thousand words", he explained as he pointed towards the ceiling to a figure with a noose around its neck, silencing Aroll as he thought as well, with a frown.

Cindy studied the hideous figure that hung by a rope around the middle subsection of its neck. It was a large dummy, the size of herself, with hair sprawled every which way with a red substance she assumed was fake blood. Then her gaze averted to the far more frightening figure of a green eyed elvian vulture with black wings, its head hunched low and its eyes staring fixed on Ruben Adverish.

Lily's faint sobs subsided and Cindy simply stared at it, alike the other elves of the household. On the other hand, Artemis seemed to be oblivious to the fact of what was going on. "I don't understand. Why is a vulture and dummy so bad?" he asked looking around the group for an answer. Before an answer was provided though, a

"It isn't a human vulture, this one is elvian-from the elf world," she told the boy her eyes narrowing at the creature hunched above. "There are 3 kinds of vultures. Red, Blue and Green. Red represents pain and sorrow. Blue initiates fear-which means that your worst fear is to come to you and green means death. If a vulture like that stares at you, that means that you are the next one." She shuddered looking at him.

A pair of footsteps could be heard echoing off of the hard shinny marble floor followed by the figure of Darnien. "Where were you all this time?" asked Cindy, her voice accusingly pointing out. "I was in the Library", Darnien retaliated defensively, but Cindy was one to catch on quickly.

"We are in the East Wing and the explosion was here. The library is in the East Wing as well, there fore, you should have heard the explosion and come here even before us", she said smirking at the boy as a fast but fearful look past on his face at the stroke of lightning. "But…But…I…I didn't. The walls are probably sound proof", he said, stuttering. "I heard some kind of buzzing sound though", he explained.

"Then how did you know that we were centered here?" she snapped at her brother who looked like he was about to faint or cry because of the trouble he was in now, "If you heard a buzzing, then why did you come here when you clearly didn't hear the explosion?" "Alright, let's forget all of this and get to bed. Tomorrow is the initiation. Lets not get our selves worried over such a small incident", Ruben Adverish said calmly and the others heard the hardness in his voice, not to question.

"But this might be big. Huge, HORRIBLE", said Lily looking at her father gravely. "Don't worry dear, this isn't going to be anything big. Perhaps simply a…surprise by someone here. It may always simply be a prank played by one of the house ghosts", he said. "House ghosts?" asked Artemis, eyes wide and shaking slightly. "Ghosts?" he asked again, this time more to himself rather than anyone else looking at his parents as his mother ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh don't worry; they are harmless, unless you agitated them. This was probably a simple scare for you, maybe a way of introducing themselves to you", he said in reassurance. "Now let's get to bed", he ended as the final statement before someone else opened their mouth and exposed a question, opinion or fear.

"Come on Aroll, Semise, Sorrel, I'll show you to your room in the West Wing where we ate dinner. Its right beside ours. Cindy, do you mind showing Artemis his room, the one opposite yours on the South Wing. Come on everyone, let's go", he smiled and led the way as Cindy took a detour and headed towards the South Wing.

"Follow", Cindy said shortly and led the way. Her voice was calm and controlled but at the same time, it was sharp and commanding. Everyone followed the blonde as she led them towards their rooms.

The mansion was huge, enormous, grand, eloquent…anyway one would want to call a mansion. It boasted of the family who had inhabited it for so many generations and the strength and respect the name bore. Every nook and cranny had a special purpose or was caused by an ancestral event that was important. It was part of the Adverish family education to learn the history of the house and ancestral family path by the age of 20 though Darnien and Cindy had already learnt it (along with Lily).

Artemis seemed to be in the line of interest of his father because he literally stopped at ever point, every room and every corner or broken piece of wall to examine it. That was probably the reason that they were extra slow. It normally took 5-10 minutes to get to the rooms but with him exploring everything, they reached half way only in about 20 minutes. After a while Cindy decided to put an end to all this. "There might be ghosts you know", she said, slightly sneering at the boy. "Ghosts!" he asked, immediately stopping his examination and walking closer to Cindy now perhaps because she had the aura of greatness and he felt safe.

Lily and Darnien stopped at the large corridor they had been traveling and opened their different rooms on adjacent sides, going to bed and murmuring good byes to all. "Your room", said Cindy shortly as she showed Artemis the room he was to stay in. She was too tiered to make any longer sentences and there fore kept it short and sweet.

"Night", he offered. "Sleep well. Tomorrow is going to be eventful", she decided not to reply in her Cindy-like manner and walked into her room, cheerily. Of course tomorrow was going to be eventful, she was going to be initiated and that may lead to many events. They never once suspected that tomorrow was going to be far more important, exiting and interesting than they would have expected. As the elves and shape shifter got to bed and ascended towards the land of dreams and happy thoughts, a soft cackle could be heard echoing in the walls of one of the grand chambers. There were terrible things planned ahead of time. Everything had a purpose…every single thing… They would never suspect who or what was causing the racket and death threats, too much evidence pointed other ways…

**I do hope you enjoyed that bit. Pleas review (the box to the bottom left of this screen). All you have to do is double click, then a box will appear and you just have to type your comments in there. Thank you**

**For those of you who do not know me by my real name-call me Everlasting Hope or by my other pen name (which you should seriously check out because I have many other stories that are getting quite a few reviews) One of the four369.**

**Hope you enjoyed it everyoneOne of the four369/Arvesen**


End file.
